BOM WAKTU
by Deichi A. Edogawa
Summary: "aku memang mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi dengan sikap dan ke egoisanmu itu, kau membuatku menjadi seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja"


Tittle : BOM WAKTU

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Rate : T

Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight SasuSaku, SasoSaku

Warning : OOC, typo(s), Gender Bender, AU

"DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ"

Saya hanya turut berpartisipasi,silakan read and review jika berkenan ..

Happy reading, minna-san ..

Malam ini musim dingin di kota Konoha terasa membekukan tulang. Perlahan tapi pasti, seorang pemuda berusia pertengahan 20 tahun berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lengang karena dicuaca seperti ini kebanyakan orang akan memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah dengan secangkir cokelat panas, mungkin. Tak dihiraukannya butir-butir kristal yang jatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Hanya satu tujuannya sekarang ini, kembali ke apartement yang sudah hampir dua tahun ditinggalinya. Beberapa blok sebelum apartementnya, dia melihat sosok yang sudah –ah bukan justru sangat – dia kenal, sosok yang beberapa waktu lalu membatalkan janji untuk makan malam bersama dengannya, sekarang justru sedang berjalan dengan orang lain, tapi bukan itu yang membuat pemuda beriris _onyx_ ini sakit hati, melainkan karena gadisnya – ya sosok itu adalah gadisnya – bergelayut manja dilengan pemuda lain. Dia berjalan menghampiri gadis bersurai merah jambu itu dengan langkah tenang, meskipun keadaan itu jauh berbeda dengan kondisi hatinya.

"hallo Nona, senang bertemu denganmu disini" sapanya mencoba bersikap ramah.

Gadis itu terkejut, mata _emerald_nya membulat karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya disaat seperti ini.

"Sa.. Sasuke" jawabnya terbata.

"ya, ini aku, Nona Haruno Sakura. Terkejut melihatku? hm" ucap pemuda bernama Sasuke itu dengan senyum manis yang menghias wajah rupawannya.

"ah, apakah ini kekasihmu?" lanjutnya sambil mngalihkan pandangan pada pemuda yang berada disamping 'gadisnya'.

"ya, aku kekasih Sakura, perkenalkan aku Akasuna Sasori. Lalu siapa kau?" tanya Sasori dengan nada sedikit curiga.

"aku? Aku hanya teman kampusnya, itu saja. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi agar tidak mengganggu acara kalian, benar?" setelah mengatakan itu dia berjalan melewati Sakura yang masih agak _shock_, namun baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti kemudian menoleh dan berkata.

"kalian pasangan yang SANGAT serasi, ku harap kalian bahagia" dengan penekanan pada kata SANGAT itu cukup menjadi sindiran bagi seorang Sakura. Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya, berharap sakit di hatinya perlahan menguap seperti setiap hembusan nafasnya.

Sesekali merapatkan jaketnya saat dirasa udara semakin dingin dan menyusup kedalam pori-pori kulit porselen miliknya.

"kau terlalu banyak bicara hari ini, mungkin lebih tepatnya malam ini, Sasuke"

Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menginterupsi perjalanannya. Menoleh ke asal suara, dan tersenyum tipis mendapati sahabatnya bersandar pada tembok sebuah gang yang cukup sempit.

"sedang apa kau di sini Naru? Tidak baik seorang gadis berada diluar malam-malam begini" ujarnya pada gadis yang dipanggil Naru olehnya.

"hm, hanya sedang melihat dorama secara _live_ mungkin. Dan jangan pasang senyummu itu, aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja setelah dorama tadi" sahut sang gadis dengan tersenyum kecut.

"heh, kau tahu Namikaze Naruto? Mungkin hanya kau orang selain _Kaa-san_ dan _Aniki_ yang dapat mengetahui diriku" kata Sasuke lirih disertai tawa miris yang mewakilkan perasaannya saat ini. Namikaze Naruto merupakan sahabat paling dekat dari Sasuke, mereka berteman sejak balita jadi sangat mungkin jika Naruto mengerti keadaannya saat ini.

"sampai kapan kau akan terus berdiam melihatnya bersama orang lain? Ini adalah kelima kalinya dia seperti itu, jika kau lupa" Naruto prihatin pada nasib sahabatnya ini, bagaimana mungkin seorang Sasuke membiarkan hal ini terus-menerus terjadi pada dirinnya, sungguh bukan seperti Sasuke yang ia kenal.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya yang memang benar.

"Ha-ah, sudahlah Sasuke, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini"

"kau berkata begitu seperti kau itu mencintai ku Naruto, haha" Sasuke tertawa hambar menyadari kebodohannya sehingga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.

"hei, aku ini serius Sasuke! Lagi pula aku ini sahabatmu, jadi wajar aku mengatakan itu" seru Naruto dengan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"hmph, kau lucu saat serius Naru_-chan_, tapi lebih lucu kalau seperti ini" Sasuke menarik kedua pipi naruto ke arah berlawanan yang menjadikan pipi _chubby_ sahabatnya itu memerah. Naruto meringis dan mengusap-usap pipi dengan kedua tangannya.

"ittai, kau itu keterlaluan menyiksa pipiku yang lucu menggemaskan ini 'Suke"

"terlalu narsis _Dobe_" ejeknya pada Naruto.

Sejenak mereka terdiam kemudian mereka tertawa, menghiasi keheningan malam yang bertabur cahaya temaram dari bulan.

"ne _Teme_, temani aku makan ramen ya, berhubung cuaca dingin, kau pasti menyukainya,ya ya ya" pinta Naru dengan _"puppy eyes no jutsu"_ miliknya. Yang bahkan Sasuke sekalipun tak dapat menghindarinya.

"hn, baiklah-baiklah terserah kau saja" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul.

"YOSH, ayo kita Ichiraku _~ttebayo_" teriak Naruto bersemangat, walaupun dia adalah seorang gadis tapi dia memiliki sifat tomboi.

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke dan menyeretnya ke kedai ramen yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang.

Ada perasaan hangat yang menyusup dalam hati Sasuke, saat tangan mungil dari manusia _hyperactive_ disebelahnya ini menggenggam tangannya, tanpa sadar senyum tulus tersungging di bibirnya.

SKIP

Keesokan harinya…

Hari ini di kampus Sasuke akan diadakan acara wisuda yang akan dihadiri oleh seluruh Mahasiswa/i dan para pendamping mahasiswa yang akan di wisuda nantinya. Selain acara wisuda, pertemuan itu juga akan dijadikan sebagai acara untuk memperkenalkan pewaris dari pemilik Universitas Konoha yang sebentar lagi akan pensiun.

Sasuke sedang berjalan di koridor yang cukup sepi, mengingat para penghuninya kebanyakan sudah berada di halaman utama UK. Dia mencari sosok sahabatnya yang dari pagi belum terdengar suara 'merdu'nya. Sasuke mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam dengan kemeja putih dan dasi biru dongker sewarna dengan rambutnya, celana yang juga berwarna hitam menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Langkahnya gagah ditambah _pantofel_ yang melengkapi penampilannya.

Dia berhenti saat ia mendengar suara, lebih tepatnya desahan dari salah satu ruangan di ujung koridor. Merasa tidak asing dengan suara itu, ia kemudian membuka sedikit pintu ruangan yang memberinya celah untuk melihat ke dalam. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Sakura yang notabene masih berstatus kekasihnya, sekarang ini sedang berciuman yang bisa dikatakan ciuman panas dengan pemuda yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya kemarin malam, sedangkan tangan pemuda itu sudah menyusup ke dalam kemeja pink yang dikenakan Sakura.

* * *

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama ..

Seorang gadis berjalan terburu-buru karena mencari pemuda bernama Sasuke yang sampai saat ini belum ditemukannya.

"akh, kemana si _Teme_ itu, gara-gara dia belum datang, Fugaku-_jiisan_ dan Itachi-_nii_ menyuruhku mencari, huh awas saja kalau ketemu nanti" gerutunya sepanjang koridor yang dirasa sangat panjang hari ini.

Peluh mulai menetes di pelipisnya, gaun berwarna _soft-yellow_ melambai seiring langkahnya menaiki tangga yang menuju lantai tiga, sesampainya di lantai tiga dia berhenti. Matanya memicing untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya.

"bukankah itu Sasuke, tapi kenapa dia ada di sana, mengintip pula?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

'lebih baik segera kuhampiri saja dia' pikirnya lalu melanjutkan jalannya ke tempat Sasuke.

* * *

Sementara itu, Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan, kemudian menutup pintu dengan pelan.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Suara tepuk tangan dari Sasuke sukses menghentikan 'kegiatan' dua sejoli yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

"wah wah tak ku sangka seorang putri dari keluarga Haruno melakukan hal memalukan di area kampus" ucapnya seraya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau? Mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasori yang merasa terganggu dengan keadiran Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam sambil merapikan kemejanya.

"aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan kekasihmu, Tuan Muda Sasori" ujar Sasuke tanpa menatap ke arah Sasori.

"nah Sakura, ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk memperbaiki sikapmu? Hm. Ku pikir setelah aku mendapati mu LIMA kali sedang berkencan dengan orang lain, kau akan berubah" ucap Sasuke dengan menekankan kata LIMA pada ucapannya.

"jaga bicaramu, aku tidak suka kau memaki Sakura seperti it –" perkataan Sasori terpotong saat terdegar isakan kecil dari Sakura.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku hiks.. aku minta maaf" Sakura berkata dengan lirih.

"Sakura apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau justru minta maaf padanya? Siapa dia sbenarnya?" tanya Sasori bertubi-tubi yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"cukup Sasori hiks .. aku minta maaf padamu Sasuke" tangis Sakura semakin menjadi walaupun terlihat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terisak. Di tengah pertengkaran mereka, tiba-tiba _

BRAKK

_pintu di buka dengan kasar oleh seorang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

"Sasukeee apa yang ku laku- eh, ada Haruno-_san_ dan Sasori-_kun _ juga. Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanyanya dengan tampang tak berdosa karena telah mendobrak sekaligus menginterupsi pembicaraan orng lain.

"Naru, kenapa kau di sini?" alih-alih menjawab, Sasori justru bertanya pada Naruto.

"oh iya aku lupa, aku mencari Sasuke ini, heehe" jawabnya dengan tawa riang tak perduli suasana.

"Dobe, kau kenal dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan menunjuk pada Sasori.

"tentu saja, dia ini sepupu Gaara-_kun_ dan juga relasi bisnis _Tou-san_ jadi aku mengenalnya. Nah sekarang kau harus ikut aku Sasuke, _Tou-san_mu Fugaku_-jiisan_ dan juga Itachi-_nii_ sudah menunggu mu. Mikoto-_baasan_ juga sudah ada di halaman bersama _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san _ku. Eh, Sakura? Kenapa menangis?" terang Naruto panjang lebar.

'Fugaku? Uchiha Fugaku? Pemilik UK ini, astaga kenapa aku baru tahu kalau Sasuke adalah putra beliau?' batin Sakura.

"Sasuke_-kun_ maafkan aku, jika kau mencintai ku tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi" kata Sakura pelan, tapi cukup di dengar semua yng ada di ruangan itu.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau katakan hah?" tanya Sasori mulai geram dengan sikap Sakura. Sasuke masih diam, sedangkan Naruto malah memasang ekspresi –sok- tidak mengerti.

'lagi-lagi dorama secara live, haaah Kami-_sama_ apa dosa ku hingga Engkau menyajikan dorama seperti ini lagi?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"aku memang mencintaimu Sakura, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi dengan sikap dan ke egoisanmu itu, kau membuatku menjadi seperti bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Kau, selama ini aku bisa bersabar menghadapi sifat egoismu yang perlahan mengikis rasa cintaku padamu. Apa kau tau perasaanku saat aku melihatmu bersama orang lain, hm? Seperti yang ku katakan, aku layaknya bom waktu dan saat ini bom siap meledak karena waktunya telah mencapai limit. Sama dengan kita, kesabaranku telah habis, dan sekarang hubungan kita berakhir" jelas Sasuke dengan mantab tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Tangis Sakura pecah, Sasori menatap nanar pada Sakura, tak menyangka bahwa selama ini dia hanya dijadikan sebagai selingkuhan. Lalu Naruto? Dia lega karena akhirnya Sasuke sudah memilih jalan yang menurutnya benar, dengan begini dia berharap Sasuke tak akan tersakiti lagi.

"Naru, kita ke tempat _Tou-san_, acara akan dimulai bukan?" ajak Sasuke pada Naruto,yang kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori yang masih terdiam di tempat.

Setelah cukup jauh, Naruto mencoba mengajak Sasuke bicara.

"Ne,_Teme,_ bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kau tidak menyesal sudah memutuskan Haruno_-san_?" tanyanya pada sahabatnya.

"hn, tidak, aku tidak menyesal" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"lalu kalau begitu tersenyum lah sedikit 'Suke" pinta Naru dengan nada dibuat memelas.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum manis, sangat manis, lama-lama senyumnya semakin lebar hingga membuat Naruto bergidik karena menganggap senyum Sasuke mengerikan.

"Hii, kau mengerikan Sasuke" ucapnya kemudian berlari menjauhi Sasuke dan menuju ke halaman kampus.

"heh, memang ada yang salah dengan senyumku? Bukannya aku akan semakin tampan?" gumamnya narsis,dia tetap berjalan santai menyusul Naruto dan bersiap dengan acara yang dibuat untuk memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pewaris Universitas Konoha karena kakaknya –Uchiha Itachi- lebih memilih untuk menjalankan perusahaan Uchiha di London, jadilah dia yang ditunjuk sebagai pewaris UK.

OWARI

THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
